


Make Me Bad

by EvilTwin13



Series: Make Me [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Control, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilTwin13/pseuds/EvilTwin13
Summary: Caitlin wakes up in a strange place, having trouble controlling her powers.  She finds the last person she would expect to help her though it.





	Make Me Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from KoRn. As always no beta so please be kind. Hope you enjoy it :)

Leonard Snart always prided himself on being the guy who doesn’t play by the rules.  He never cared about helping people in need or saving anyone.  So he wondered to himself as he carried the unconscious doctor into the most secure of his safe houses, what the actual fuck was he doing?

He found Dr. Snow unconscious in an alley while he was casing the bank across the street.  His instincts told him to leave her there, that the Flash would come for her, but as he turned to walk away he got a niggling feeling in his gut.

“Damn it,” he whispered to himself as he turned around and picked her up bridal style before continuing on his way to the safe house that only himself, Lisa and Mick knew about. 

* * *

“What are you doing here, Snowflake?” Mick grumbled, only bothering to open one eye to look at Dr. Caitlin Snow standing in his doorway.  “And why are you watching me sleep?”  He recognized her instantly, despite her current appearance.  She was wearing dress slacks and a blouse that was torn and looked a little worse for the wear.  It was unusual, but not out of the realm of possibility.  After all she did work with the Flash.  It was her hair that had really thrown him off.  It was mostly the same mousy brown color, but tendrils of it were stark white.   

“I woke up here,” she whispered.  “I didn’t mean to watch…” her eyes flashed a blueish silver color that did not look normal.  “Not that I’m complaining about the view,” she quirked an eyebrow at the visible outline of his obviously naked body underneath.

“What’s wrong with your eyes?” he stared at her intensely, but made no move to cover himself.

“It’s… complicated,” she said, closing her eyes for a moment.  When she reopened them they had turned back to their natural brown.  She fidgeted with what looked like a black handcuff around one of her wrists.   “It seems that I was more affected by the particle accelerator explosion than I originally anticipated.”  

“So you’re a meta then.” he concluded, raising an eyebrow at her.  “What’s with the handcuff?  Didn’t peg you as the bondage scene type, you didn’t seem to like being tied up.”

“Oh,” she gasped.  “No it’s not…” she sputtered as a blush crept over her cheeks and down her neck.  “They’re to control the powers,” she whispered, not meeting his eyes.  “But, it’s a set and one’s missing so it’s not working properly.  It seems my powers are too dominant, but it’s taking the edge off.”

“I see,” he replied.  “And you, what, went off in search of help and found me instead?”

“Originally, yes, but then I,” there was only a brief pause as her eyes glowed again.  “Then I decided I liked what I found instead.”  She stalked toward the bed, looking him right in the eyes now with a confidence he’d never seen in her before.

“Do you now?” he asks, but it’s clearly not meant to be a question.  “Not afraid of me anymore then?”

“Maybe you should be afraid of me,” she spit back.

“Oh no, Doll,” he laughed.  “You don’t scare me, even if you are an ice queen, I would still watch you burn.”

Mick watched as a shadow of fear crossed her face and her eyes flickered, like she was short circuiting in a way.  She shook her head, trying to… He had no idea what she was trying to do, let the ice take over or fight it, looked to him like the ice was winning.

“Help me!” she yelled as she slammed her hand down on the bedside table.  The glass surface frosted over and his glass of water froze solid.  He stared up at her; similarly to the way he stared at a flame, but didn’t say anything.   He took her hand and brought her to sit on the bed with him.  He didn’t force her to climb in with him, more insisted she sit down.

“Please,” she whispered as she gripped his hand like it was the only thing grounding her.  “Just help me.”

“How?” he asked.

He watched as the rest of the color seemed to drain from her hair, leaving it as white as her name, her lips darkened to a blue that he knew couldn’t be healthy and her eyes returned to that otherworldly blue silver color.  She smirked as she gripped him tighter.  “Make me bad.”

“How bad do you wanna be?” he chuckled.

“As bad as you want me,” she whispered.

He grunted with a nod before pulling her down against him hard and smashing their lips together.  She kissed him back, with just as much intensity.  Her lips were cool, but oh so soft.  He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip, before pressing it into her mouth to taste her.  After a few very heated moments she pulled back, gasping.  Her eyes were brown again, but her hair was still white.  

“What am I doing?” she whispered.  “I’m so sorry,” she said, shaking her head and pulling away from him.  “I shouldn’t have…”

“I ain’t complaining, Snow,” he said, cutting her off.  

“No, you wouldn’t complain would you?” she frowned.  “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Obviously,” he answered, gesturing to the outline of his very hard cock.

“Trying to take advantage of me?” she asked, eyes glowing as she pointed her finger at him as a very pointed icicle formed around it.

“Let me remind you, Snow,” he said, sitting up to his full height, letting her icicle press against the scarred skin of his shoulder.  “That this is my bedroom and I was sleeping until you wandered in here and asked me to make you bad.”

“You’re right,” she replied with ice in her voice, but letting the ice around her finger recede.  “I did, didn’t I?  Oops, already bad.”  She narrowed her eyes at him.

“That’s it,” he growled.  “Get angry.  Anger is good, anger gets shit done.”  He licked his lips as he stared down at her, “and anger is sexy.”  He grabbed her by the shoulders, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to catch her off guard as he kissed her again.   The kiss was rougher than before, more demanding and he pulled her against him, his skin hot against hers.  She melted into him and the kiss as the cuff on her wrist started to smoke and spark.

Mick grabbed the cuff and tore it from her wrist without a second thought.  The heat coming off of it felt comfortable against his skin, but would be enough to burn most people.  Once it was off her eyes stopped flickering and her skin frosted over, gleaming from the cold.

“So you really are an ice queen now, huh Snow.  Need me to warm you up?” he asked, his voice was deep and gravelly with need and it sent shivers over her already frosty skin.  He grinned at her reaction and didn’t wait for an answer, the shiver mixed with the desire in her eyes gave him his answer.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Mick was never one to waste time, especially with a woman who made it clear that she wanted him, so he tore the ruined shirt from her body, scattering buttons everywhere and revealing a rather racy black lace bra.

“Wasn’t expecting that,” he said, admiring the stark contrast between the black fabric and her pale skin.

“You’ll find I’m full of surprises,” she smirked as she stood up and slowly peeled off her pants, revealing the matching lace panties.

“Fuck me panties to match,” he grinned as he pushed off the sheet and pulled her into his lap.  “Very nice.” 

“Ready to live up to your name, Heat Wave?” she asked, grinding her lower body against his thick, swollen cock.  He could feel how wet she was even through her panties.

“As long as you’re sure you’re ready for me, Snow,” he groaned against her neck before easily flipping her onto her back.  “Because if you’re not, teasing me like that is very dangerous.”

“I’m sure,” she replied.  He was thankful for the sincerity in her voice.  As much as he lived up to his reputation for being an uncaring, cynical, criminal bastard, he didn’t like to take advantage of women.

Mick nodded and unhooked her bra, pulling it off of her and tossing it aside.  He grinned as he gripped her breasts, bringing his mouth down to one nipple and nibbled it first, then the other.  Her breathing hitched and he took it upon himself to bite and suck down her chest, leaving little bruises in his wake while continuing to massage her breasts.

He let his hands wander to her sides and over her abdomen, feeling the smooth skin beneath them.  It was like porcelain, smooth and unblemished and it had him a bit transfixed.  He sucked and kissed his way down her body until he reached her panties.  He smirked up at her as his fingers ghosted over the fabric.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he continued his trek downward. 

“I told you I was gonna warm you up,” he snickered as he played with the waistband of her panties.  He pulled them down and off and carefully placed them on his bedside table before settling back between her legs.  She arched a brow at him, but didn’t say a word.  “Oh yeah, I’ll be keeping those.”  Without another word he plunged his tongue inside her, only briefly surprised to find that her pussy was still hot around his tongue, unlike the skin around it.

He let his fingers dance around her clit as he licked and sucked at her slit.  She mewled and bucked her hips up against him, but he held her steady with his other hand, focusing solely on bringing out more of those deliciously strangled sounds from her.  She stared down at him with half hooded eyes as he replaced his mouth with one finger playing at her slick entrance.

Mick pressed his finger in slowly, even though she was already dripping for him, she was petite and his fingers were thick.  The goal wasn’t to hurt her.  He needed her to be ready for him, but she already felt tight around just one of his fingers.  He lowered his mouth back to her clit, licking and sucking with the same intensity he had kissed her with.  He watched her jaw drop and her eyes roll up in her head as her body seemed to relax around him.  He hummed against her as he worked his finger in and out, adding a second when he thought she was relaxed enough for it.

He grinned as she started moving her hips, fucking herself on his fingers as he sucked on her little pearl.  He let her control the pace as he curved his fingers inside her to brush her g-spot every time she moved.  Her eyes were squeezed shut and he could feel the tension building in her body.

“That’s it, Doll,” he encouraged even as he continued to lap at her pussy.  He felt her clench as he spoke and knew she needed it to finally go over the edge.  “Let yourself go for me.  Cum all over my face.”  A sinfully sweet moan fell from her lips as he felt her fall into the abyss.  He removed his fingers and thrust his tongue back inside her as far as he could, drinking her orgasm down as her hips bucked against him.

Mick climbed back up her body and kissed her hard before she even had time to come back down, not even bothering to wipe her juices from his mouth.  He was fit to burst.  He lined his cock up with her slick heat, rubbing his head through her folds a few times to gather her wetness before slowly sliding inside her.

“Heat Wave!” she moaned wantonly as his thick cock stretched her open.

“Mick,” he groaned against her neck.

“What?” she asked.

“Call me Mick.  If you’re gonna moan for me like that I wanna hear you moan my name, Doll.”

“Oh fuck, Mick!” she growled.  “More, I need more.”

“Anything you want, Doll.” he whispered as he nibbled at her neck and pushed himself fully inside her.

“Fuck,” she breathed as she gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his scarred flesh.

“You ok?” he asked, pausing so that she could adjust to his size.

“Yeah, it’s just been awhile,” she admitted.  “And you’re…” 

“I’m what?” he questioned, worried she’d changed her mind, realized he wasn’t what she wanted.

“You’re a lot bigger than I’m used to,” she smirked.

He groaned at the compliment, he knew he was thick of course, but he’d be lying if it didn’t make his cock throb knowing he was the biggest she’d ever had.  Still he held himself back, he knew how easy it would be to let go and hurt her instead of making her feel good.  He stared down at her body, admiring every inch of her exposed skin.  He could admit he always found her attractive, but he never thought he’d get to have her.  Especially not hot and fast and rough, like this.  

“Mick,” her voice called him out of his inner dialogue.  “I need you to move.” She pushed her hips up against him, grinding herself against his body.  He didn’t need to be told twice.  He slowly pulled his cock out until just his head was still inside her, then pressed back in all the way to the hilt.  He repeated this, slowly building momentum until she was screaming for him and clawing at his back.  

Soon enough, Mick was pounding in and out of her while she held on to his shoulders, moaning and throwing her head back against the pillows.  Her legs came up and wrapped around his hips to pull him in tighter.  

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Mick growled into her ear.  “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Don’t worry about me,” she groaned.  “I can handle it.”

“You like it rough, Doll?” he asked, a bit shocked.

“I do with you, Mick,” she grinned wickedly.  “Give me all you’ve got.”

He chuckled at her words before slamming his cock home.  He didn’t give her time to recover this time, her moans drove him to bury himself inside her as deep as possible with each thrust.  He wanted her to feel every inch of him.

Mick lowered his head to kiss and suck on her neck as he crashed into her over and over.  She felt amazing wrapped so tightly around him and the soft mewls she let out every time he bottomed out gave him the confidence that she was enjoying it just as much as he was.    

He continued to plunge into her, feeling her get wetter and hotter as he did.  She was moaning steadily louder now, her face a beautiful display of the pleasure she felt.  He wanted to be the reason for her to make that face over and over.  

He easily slipped her legs over his shoulders, causing her to tighten around him even more as he slowed his thrusts enough to let her feel every inch of him slide in and out.  The head of his cock brushed over her g-spot with each pass, bringing her closer and closer to the brink.  He could feel her body tensing beneath him, but it looked like she was having trouble letting herself go.

“Just relax and let it happen,” Mick whispered.  “Just focus on what you feel.  Feel my cock deep inside you.”  She buried her head in his chest and whimpered.  “That's it, doll.  Just focus on me and let me take care of you.”  

“Mick,” she whispered against his skin.  “So close, Mick, please.”  He groaned at the desperation in her voice, the way she moaned his name and pleaded for him sent a shiver up his spine.  He shifted his angle a bit so his pelvis brushed against her clit, giving her the added sensation she needed to finally crash over the edge.

“Mick, Mick, I… fuck!” she nearly screamed as she finally found her release.  Her legs tightened around his neck as her pussy pulsed around him.  He had to steady himself so he didn’t go over the edge with her.  He wanted to fully take care of her and see how many times he could make her cum for him, to claim her, so he grit his teeth and held on as her body quaked beneath him.

Once she came down and relaxed around him, he let her legs down and used his strength to flip them over without pulling out of her.  He settled her onto his hips and thrust up against her a couple times.

“Want you to ride me, Doll” he grinned up at her.  “Wanna see how you move.”

She smirked down and him and began to bounce up and down on him, while rotating her hips so he could feel every inch of her.  He rubbed circles against her hip bones with the pad of his thumbs, encouraging her movements.  The sound of his cock sliding in and out of her tight, wet pussy was music to his ears and he couldn’t help but stare as he disappeared inside of her.

“Fuck that’s hot, babe,” he moaned, reaching out to rub her clit with expert fingers.  “Wanna watch you fall apart for me.”

She threw her head back, with a scream and ground her hips down against him.  He gripped her hip with the other hand and pressed her down against him, his cock reaching much deeper inside her this way.  Her body clenched around him tightly as she came all over him again, harder than before.  She was barely holding herself up as she lost herself in the waves of pleasure that crashed over her.  A thick fog enveloped the bed, but neither of them cared.  Mick loved every second of watching her lose control.  

“Not gonna last much longer, Doll,” he warned her, just in case she wanted to move, but she didn’t.  Instead she redoubled her efforts, riding him harder and faster as she leaned down to suck and nibble on his earlobe.

“I want you to cum for me too, Mick,” she looked into his eyes as she whispered.  “Inside me.”

“Fuck, Doll,” he growled as he gripped her ass hard and drove himself into her as deep as he could.  He reached one arm up around her neck to pull her down on top of him so he could kiss her as he finally let go and filled her, riding out the most intense orgasms he’d ever had.  He kept kissing her even as their bodies stilled, and she didn’t seem to have any complaints about that.   

Once they were able to breathe normally again she pulled away and rolled off of him and onto her side, though she stayed in the circle of his arms, pressed tightly against his side with her head resting on his shoulder.  Neither realized they had an audience until they heard him clear his throat dramatically.

“I rescue you, carry you like a blushing bride back to my most secure safe house and I find you in bed with my  _ partner _ ,” Len drawled as he stared at the pair, his face twisted into the smirk he’s famous for. 

“Aww what’s the matter?” she chuckled back.  “Captain Cold wanted to be the hero that got the girl?”

“Not interested in being anyone’s hero, but I at least would have liked an invite to the party.” He grinned like the devil as he stalked into the room, never taking his eyes off them.

“By all means, boss, come join us,” Mick said with a laugh as he patted the empty space on the bed.  “She did say she wanted to be  _ bad.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love if you enjoyed, please and thank you <3


End file.
